Anya Sidewinder
Dame Anya Sidewinder ''JK,'' is the iron-fisted leader of the Consortium Police and a notoriously innovative and courageous leader, both on and off the battlefield. She is a highly revered member of the Prime Conclave and has served as Director-Chief of the Police and Overlord of the Department of Justice for over a century, due to the unique biology of her species, giving her an especially long lifespan. She is also very well known for being the leader of the most elite Gendarmerie of the Consortium Police, the Counter Corruption Agency (CCA). Specifically designed to route out and eliminate imminent and powerful treacherous and malignant threats to the Consortium, the CCA has made a name for itself a light of hope for the race and its future. They are most known for the Dark Embassy Siege, where they managed to neutralise three executives of the Black Doom in one attack. Appearance Anya is a taller than average human female with characteristic pale blue skin, wide, large eyes and dark blue and violet markings across her skin, with freckles dotting her face. She has numerous scars crossing her entire body from wars and scuffles in planetary or solar domains she has supervised. Anya almost always wears her police uniform, as a show of commitment to her job and as an example for others to do the same. Anya most notably uses an electric baton to stun and sometimes kill her enemies and is often a user of wrist mounted firearms and an electro blade, a thin, lethal blade used by Consortium Police officers to incapacitate or mostly kill their enemies. Personality Anya is a strict but fair leader, demanding obedience wherever she treads from her presence alone. She is a fiery and powerful leader willing to do anything in order to maintain Justice. Anya is a very firm believer in the motto of the Consortium Police, 'Augantis Mandate', literally translating into 'None Above the Law'. This was proven when she killed a Territorial paladin because she was abusing her status to bother and distract her police officers, causing them to die or kill other friends, resulting in the Death Penalty. Anya has also been noted to be very good with children, having a very sweet, kind and selfless demeanor around them which is contested by her stern, strict manner to adults.This was clearly shown when she spoke to junior cadets of the Police Force, trying to get the most out of each cadet but knowing when to stop pushing them. History As little girl, Anya and her sister, Roma were under the safeguarding of their human mother, Amara Sidewinder, a special forces operative of the Consortium who kept guard of the two girls so mafia, terrorist or pirate groups to end up killing the girls, or selling them for a profit, considering their enhanced genetics and efficient, superhuman anatomy. Once Amara has purchased a property on Mars, under the strongest safeguard possible and in complete isolation, Amara trained the girls in the arts of the special forces. Giving them rough, grueling training that tested their skills to the limit, so when she passed away, the girls would be able to defend for themselves. During a mission, Amara was captured by pirates who knew she was harbouring the girls through psychic mind breaking. After they learned of their location, the Pirates shot and killed Amara and was sure to send a severed body part of her to the girls with "You're next" carved into her skin. Once recovering the piece of her, the girls, distraught, made sure to train themselves day in and day out, eventually being uncovered by Royal Guardsmen who inspected the property. The Royal Guards escorted the two girls to the current Supreme Emperor of the Consortium, Simon Van Rijn, who sympathised greatly with the girls and sent a team of special forces and military components to root out the piraes and put and end to them. Recognizing that these girls were from an incredibly powerful, dying species, he made sure to keep them highly guarded. Relationships Roma Starling As her sister, Anya has a loving yet conflicted relationship with Roma. like all sisters thay conflict in certain decisions when they even have time to speak with each other. However, because they get to see or speak to each other so rarely, when they do they try to be as diplomatic, kind and conversational as possible. Because of both of their relatively stern natures their conversations aren't too gushing or sweet, choosing to keep a business like tone. Dane Sidewinder Anya has a very very close relationship with Dane, often being childish and sarcastic around him in person, whenever she has the time to see him. They both have a very powerful relationship but neither often acknowledge it, they often joke with each other and like to engage in simple, domestic tasks with each other as a way for her to allow herself a break and separate herself from her high-stress job. High Marshal Bolt As the author of the Legislation Codex and the leader of the Military Police, Bolt and Anya have a close relationship and are very good friends. the two have operated together in many different missions and Bolt functions as her link to the Military and the man that keeps the relationship between the Police and the Military strong and functional.